


【丧病脑洞系列/白罐和Vivian（RDJ角色拉郎）】病名为爱

by shengluo01



Series: 丧病脑洞系列 [6]
Category: In Dreams (1999), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: CP：白罐X Vivian（RDJ在梦中的角色，一个杀人狂，拥有心灵控制，怪力等多重能力同时又有着女装癖）





	【丧病脑洞系列/白罐和Vivian（RDJ角色拉郎）】病名为爱

Anthony回到庄园时已是深夜。这次战争拖得时限较长，即使有钢铁军团也花了比预估多一倍的时间解决。这也导致他错过omega成熟后的第一个发情期，想起被他藏在庄园深处的珍宝，Anthony匆匆解下大衣和佩剑加快步伐跨上螺旋阶梯来到顶层。  
他推开那扇红色雕花的大门，沿着华贵艳丽的地毯向前。壁炉的火焰在墙壁上洒下他们雀跃的舞姿，温热驱散了他身上的凉意。位于屋子中央的大床上旖旎的风景被米色帘帐遮得严严实实，Anthony掀开帘帐，入眼是他的omega裹着一件的衬衫蜷缩在大床中央抱着被褥，侧脸像小猫一样在蹭着Anthony枕头的睡姿。他捞过酣睡的omega就势吮住对方翕张的唇瓣。对方的身上还残留着他离去前的味道，这让Anthony一直紧锁的眉头渐渐松开。处在睡梦中的omega下意识地抬高身体迎合他的侵略，他的动作让那件过大的衬衫敞开。Anthony的手掌揉捏那两瓣挺翘浑圆的屁股。温热的掌心在对方的腰窝摩挲，又沿着腰线探入他无数次征服鞭挞过的区域。溢出的清液润湿了他干涩的手指，两根手指挤进窄小的洞穴按压着紧致的内壁——只是三个月没做，他的omega就紧得像处子。Anthony并不着急享用眼前的美食，他细心做着扩张准备。热潮让对方轻易地吞下了他的手指，Anthony沿着内壁细细摸索，很快碰到那个让omega尖叫呻吟的一点。  
“唔。”被吻到窒息的omega努力摆脱梦中美景的挽留，红色的长发垂在颈侧，被他的alpha撩起拨开。他睁开那双朦胧泛水光的大眼想要看清阔别多日的主人。Anthony啄吻着他的项颈，从后搂抱住刚刚迈入成熟期的omega，信息素随着他的动作在omega身上烙下专属的印记加深发情期的omega对自身alpha的渴求——“您回来了？”他的omega摇晃着臀辦把敏感的那点送入Anthony的指尖。早已被开垦无数次的甬道自发取悦入侵者，Anthony又亲了他一口，原本平放在他腰线上爱抚腰窝敏感点的手探进他的衬衣，捉住他右胸上那颗挺立的红豆用力揉捏。omega乖顺地张开唇含住alpha哺进他口中的液体，好听磁性的呻吟声断断续续响起。他屈起双腿，双手环绕着膝盖打开自己，这样的体位让对方更好扩张他的后穴。热潮给他的眉眼染上一层晕红，情动时噙着的泪水沿着眼角滚落。那双泛起水雾的绿眸像极了Anthony先前收集的宝石，璀璨夺目到无法移开视线。他的手指深入 omega的身体，两根手指旋转撑开omega的肛穴，拇指则轻轻摩擦肛穴附近的褶皱。熟悉又陌生的感觉令omega颤栗，他太久太久没有被人这样安抚过。Anthony这次离开的太久了，他的主人离开太久了。以至于主人现在仅仅用手指爱抚他的后穴，高潮的漩涡就要吞噬他的神智。  
可他的主人还没有发泄。  
omega咬住唇，他的手果决地抓住勃起的性器狠狠掐住顶端。Anthony需要的是他的忠诚，全部的忠诚。他也愿意为Anthony毫无保留地献出自己，包括摧残自己。他可以为Anthony一句话做任何事，只要Anthony和他在一起。  
留在他的身边。  
剧烈的疼痛让他从高潮的巅峰坠落。Anthony爱怜地亲吻他红色的长发，手指更深入omega的后穴挖掘按摩那些蠕动的肠肉。他乖巧温顺的宠物一直把自己保持在随时可以被进入的状态，这令Anthony起了逗弄的心态：“告诉我，甜心。在我离开的半年内，有人碰过你吗？”他咬着omega柔软的耳垂，舌尖舔舐着对方敏感的耳洞。从小就被亲生母亲调教的omega自然少不了穿环——只是Anthony不喜欢他的所有物上有着其他人的痕迹。除了耳洞外，其他被穿环的地方最终都缀上了属于公爵的饰品。omega一直以为耳洞是提醒他的身份——和公爵圈子里遇到的那些贵族的omega不一样，他不是养尊处优的少爷，他只是一个被亲生母亲贩卖给公爵的低贱下等人。想到这，他后仰着露出白皙的脖颈。他很清楚该怎么做才能展示自己的优点，“……没有，主人。除了你，没有人碰过我。”他喘息着说出这番话，流水的后穴更是紧紧夹住Anthony的手指。  
“真的？那这些是什么？”Anthony不顾对方肠壁可怜兮兮的挽留，硬是抽出湿漉漉的手指伸到omega面前，他的omega无师自通地低头含住了Anthony的手指，他模仿取悦性器的动作吞吐Anthony的手指，仔仔细细清洁Anthony指缝中的污垢。刚从战场上下来的公爵大人身上还带着火器的硝烟味，指甲缝里也残留着血味。他的omega将这些味道尽数咽了下去，他亲吻Anthony中指指环上镶嵌的大宝石，就和五年前他跪在Anthony面前宣誓将自己完全交给对方一样的虔诚。  
他的脸颊贴在Anthony的手背蹭了蹭，Anthony喜欢他像猫咪一样依赖着他。他就是他豢养的猫咪，一只发情的小母猫。在脑海中为这句话带来的下流意义红了脸，omega乖顺地躺下屈起腿把自己对折：“主人，求你。”  
“我说过这是不被允许的行为。”他的主人把娇小的omega圈在身下，那双被omega细心舔舐照料过的手捏住对方下颚，湿漉漉的液体被抹在对方脸上，“Vivian，你告诉我，是什么让你违背了我的意思？”omega的热潮能够让他们分泌出许多的液体，甚至可以说热潮期的omega比全城最浪的婊子还会流水。可Vivian流出的水尚不及他omega特征尚未成熟时被Anthony肏出的水多。Anthony往他的体内又加了两根手指，四根手指将omega的肠壁打开到极限，他果然挖出一坨油脂软膏。散发着清香的软膏像极了omega用来润滑自己的药物。可Anthony知道这个东西，它是调教omega时专用来控制omega延缓其高潮快感的地下药品。 Anthony不喜欢他这么做。  
他凝视着omega那双过大的眼睛，里面的绿色就像一汪深泉，泉水都是浓郁的爱意，滋润着公爵alpha性格中潜藏的那抹破坏欲望。他遵循内心那头猛兽的咆哮，扬起手击打着omega圆润的臀辦，一下又一下的脆响成为屋内扣人心弦的乐章。他的omega被他养的太好，嫩滑的肌肤根本挨不了几下。不消一会儿，白皙的臀辦就变得红彤彤，他抓住那两瓣臀肉用力揉捏，肥厚的双股被他的手捏得变了形。  
断断续续的呜咽声响起，omega依然乖顺地抱着他的双腿。alpha没有留情，他把omega的屁股打得又红又肿，连泛着水的穴口也没放过。现在湿漉漉地穴口可怜兮兮地吐着清液。那双雾霭连绵的绿色眸子勾引着alpha的怜惜，没有人能拒绝这样的omega，也没有一个alpha能够忍受这样的诱惑，Anthony不再压抑他的信息素，暴涨的信息素像飓风一样席卷过omega身上的每一处。他一手钳制omega过于较小的手腕，一手捏着对方下巴迫使他张开嘴迎接他的亲吻。 Vivian张嘴迎合他的进攻。粉嫩的舌尖勾弄Anthony的舌头，Anthony霸道的气势压制住了他，肺部的空气遭到Anthony的强烈挤压，Vivian的脸色因缺氧泛起了红晕。眼角渗出几滴泪水，Anthony托着他的头部，依旧强势逗弄他敏感的上颚，渍渍水声成为他攀上天堂的唯一乐章。过多的alpha信息素像一朵朵新鲜的玫瑰在他体内绽放出绚丽夺目的色彩，他的嘴唇被alpha吮吸到红肿，他的大脑在Anthony的手指握上他阴茎的同时缴械投降。alpha的手指仅仅只是逗弄两下omega就痉挛着达到了高潮。 他射在Anthony整齐贴身的衣袍上。 雪白滑腻的大腿勾着Anthony的腰腹。这个动作让他们的下体紧密贴合，Anthony胀得发疼的老二隔着一层丝薄的绸缎顶着他泛滥成灾的后穴，空气里满是信息素对撞的味道。这让Anthony深刻意识到他的omega正在经历第一次发情期，常年在发情期被alpha填满的omega不会散发出如此渴求alpha的味道。Anthony睡过无数omega。无数优质被贵族用秘法豢养的omega，其中更是不少刚经历第一次发情期，青涩至极的处子。那是理所当然要被好好对待的存在——可Anthony从不管这些，爬到他床上的omega没有几个受到过应有温柔的对待。不管性别，只顾享乐的男人只会取悦懂事的床伴，而不是需要他调教的处子。除了Vivian，这个他一手调教出来的omega。  
Anthony第一次进入这具身体时，Vivian还没成年。他被他那连王城中要价最高的娼妓也比不上的口活折服——等到他的插入使得omega流下处子血，Anthony才知道这个omega从未被他人造访过。真正让Anthony惊讶的是，这个有着微卷头发看上去无比瘦弱的男孩真如他外表展示的那样瘦小，他甚至没有经历过omega的成熟期。他没有任何信息素的味道，Anthony只在他身上闻到自己张扬的古铜和硝烟味。  
那一夜可以说Anthony在阴沟里翻船。他未曾想和对方发生关系，说到底这个卷曲头发的男孩并不是他的菜。可男孩吸他老二的那种专注，还有令他发出低吼的口活都让他以为男孩是一个omega娼妓——有时候Anthony宁愿睡那些娼妓也不愿睡能给他惹出大麻烦的人物，更不愿意去睡一个处子，一个连成熟期都没有达到的omega。  
但是他看差了眼，而对方无论脱他衣服还是其他的举动都无比娴熟，看上去做过起码不下百遍，除了真正插入时，对方疼得紧紧咬住他。Anthony也不好受，他虽然和处子上过床，可那些omega完全可以依靠发情期带来的润滑让他的插入更加顺利——他从未在干涩紧致的甬道里驰骋，可Vivian，他之后的omega在最初的疼痛过后就咬着牙关在他身上起伏着，血液做不了多少润滑，可液体摩擦发出的渍渍水声让他有一种荒诞的性爱感受。他没兴趣用性爱折磨一个人，即使对方的身体紧得他确实很爽。他按着omega的肩膀抽出自己勃起的老二，omega自动跪在他面前含住了他。  
最后他按着Vivian的脑袋在他嘴里抽插数下才射在他的喉管里。他从omega嘴里得出对方曾被母亲用药抑制过发情期，这是确保他的一切都属于他的alpha，连他的身体支配权也是——他一边擦着刚刚含过Anthony老二的嘴一边给Anthony说：“你可以尽情使用我——”他跪在他面前，深受调教的omega知道眼前的alpha远远没到发泄的程度，“我的一切都属于您。”


End file.
